bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maōkushin (Spirit)
Maōkushin (魔王苦心, Satan's Tranquil Sorrow) is the name of Haruki's Zanpakuto. In its sealed form Maōkushin takes the form of a katana with a onyx-colored hilt with a lava crackling design causing it to resemble lava breaking through the ground. The guard of Maōkushin is shaped like the planet Saturn, bearing a large sphere shape where the blade rests and then a series of three rings around it. Acheiving a unison with his zanpakuto in the Soul Society, Haruki was shocked by the fact that Maōkushin was such a chaotic spirit as it has aspects of unity and sheer terror stored within it. Maōkushin simply mused that he was own being, free to do as he chooses and that Haruki should learn to deal with the consequences of having such a powerful ally and that he wouldn't want to see Maōkushin become a dangerous enemy instead. Appearance Maōkushin is a dreadful spirit, so much so that even his appearance reflects this aspect as his appearance is constantly in flux. In his standard appearance, his appearance seems to be normal in most regards. He has? short, shoulder length hair that bears a pink coloration.? Maōkushin? has several piercings on his face as well as a skull tattoo over his left eye.? Maōkushin's standard attire is quite unusual as he looks like a normal Shinigami. He wears a dark blue-colored cap with two white streaks running down the middle, the cap is also adorned with two silver skull trinkets that are placed on opposite sides.? Maōkushin? s main attire is a dark purple-colored jacket with a? Taiji Symbol? ''located on both shoulders. The jacket sleeves are very distinctive as Maōkushin's dominant arm's sleeve is cut off and ends in a metal band, also revealing a new tattoo on his left forearm.? Maōkushin's? lower body attire now consists of mainly white trousers that are covered with pink stripes running across the pattern and much like his sleeve, the left leg of his trousers has a metal band around it, acting an inhibitor for his lower body strength. Maōkushin when accessing his standard abilities? has spiky black hair with two fringes that frame the sides of his face. Maōkushin most distinguishing feature is the fact that he has one blood red-colored eye with three black tomoe located around a ring and one violet-colored eye with one large spiral that goes throughout the entire eye.typically wears a large navy blue trench coat that drapes over his body much like a dress would a woman. The neckline of the coat is covered with a white fur-like substance and has a ribbon that hangs down the front, keeping the coat in place. Underneath, his coat Maōkushin is covered in scars and has two gauntlets around both of his arms made up from red and black-colored leather straps. He has a matching set on both of legs, although, the straps on his legs form into a pair of boots that wrap around his dark blue trousers. Oddly enough, this appearance is his more peaceful appearance When Haruki accesses Maōkushin's chaotic abilities, Maōkushin takes on the appearance of a massive Kitsune with nine tails. His fur gains a dark red coloration and he grows immensly in size. Maōkushin has dark marking around his bright red eyes and bares his fangs as though he were hunting a prey. His arms in this form dwarf shinigami and even most buildings in size, causing Haruki much difficulty when dealing with Maōkushin in his Inner World. Maōkushin, however, loves taking on this form as it allows him to go wild and he knows that Haruki has finally decided to get serious against an opponent. Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Sever" upon being released, Maōkushin's hilt begins elongating and the blade slowly starts to grow larger. As the transformation continues, a skull forms at the top of the hilt and the blade begins to emerge from it. The standard katana blade is now replaced with a massive black blade with intricate silver designs running along its length. Maōkushin's new broadsword appearance is incredible dangerous and frightening to opponents as its destructive power without even using its special ability is incredibly high. : 'Shikai Special Ability: Maōkushin's ability is one that rules over Bonds, ''meaning Maōkushin is able to overlap the powers of Haruki's allies in order to boost the power of their attacks by creating a network of sorts between them. This power is useful in a multi-sided battle as it allows Maōkushin to act as a supplementary fighter at times by linking the attacks of his allies together to cause maximum destruction. Haruki is also able to utilize the shikai abilities of those around him as the bonds between him and his friends manifest as a form of energy that flow into Maōkushin at the start of his release, giving the eyes of the skull at the base of the blade a rainbow coloration. However, there is a darker nature to Maōkushin as well. By repeatedly striking the opponent with his own blade, Haruki is capable of severing the bonds between his foes and their allies. Upon being struck by the blade of Maōkushin, the opponent is subjected to a spiritual poison that laces the edges of the zanpakuto causing them to betray those that they consider allies. If the one cut by Maōkushin has any current connection to a spiritual entity, that connection is completely removed causing the target immense pain as the poison surges through their body. It should be known that the more allies or bonds that Haruki's opponent has, the more damage the poison causes to their bodies. :*'Shikai Activation and Sharing: Upon activation, Maōkushin releases a pulse of spiritual energy that effects only those who Haruki views as allies within his heart. This pulse causes the shikai of those in the vicinity to activate. Even if the wielder does not have enough spiritual energy to maintain it, as long as they are in proximity of Haruki, their shikai will remain active for as long as Maōkushin remains so as well. With this, he is also able to share abilities of zanpakuto between his allies and himself, allowing those around Haruki to utilize each other's abilities as though they were their own and even combine said abilities together in order to form even greater techniques. :*'Energy Absorption and Sharing': After going into its shikai form, all the local energy sources, from sentient beings to environmental objects within Maōkushin's sphere of influence are available for Haruki to draw upon. After doing so, he is able to use this energy to increase his own fighting abilities or share it with his allies in order to replenish their reserves. When used on his allies, this ability also begins healing any wounds that his allies may have and boosts their regenerative traits, making Maōkushin even more invaluable in the field of battle. :* Jokyōki '(序曲狂気, ''Prelude to Madness): This technique could be thought of as Maōkushin's second form in Shikai. Once the Jokyōki technique has finally been activated by Haruki, Maōkushin's blade transforms into a whip-like blade that is connected by an extendable segment that resembles a spinal cord that he can manipulate and control with the hilt of his blade or by thought. In this form, Haruki is able to strike the opponent from a distance and he can even use Maōkushin in this form to protect himself from attacks as his zanpakuto in this form gains an increase in defensive properties by coating each of the blade segments in a layer of reishi that eats away at techniques that approach it and in return, Maōkushin gives up its offensive power that it has in its standard form. When an opponent is struck by this technique, they are still subjected to the poison of Maōkushin, however, it is dealt out in smaller dosages due to the quick succession of attacks that can be accomplished. By wrapping Maōkushin in this form around an opponent of his choosing, Haruki can crush his foe and simultaneously inject them with an immense dose of Maōkushin's spiritual poison. Haruki notes that Maōkushin takes on snake-like characteristics as it slithers and moves about him on its own accord. ::* '''Jokyōki: Kugyō (序曲狂気苦行, Prelude to Madness: Purgatory): The first of two techniques while in this form. In the Jokyōki form, Maōkushin is capable of releasing a silver colored flame around the edges of the whip-like blade that ends in a skull shape with jagged teeth. The skull is capable of drooling when it senses a strong enemy nearby and can even seek out opponents on its own, based on who it deems to be the biggest threat. If an opponent is hit by this technique, aside from being severely burned, they will have their zanpakuto forcibly manifested from their bodies in the form of their zanpakuto spirits. The more spirits manifested by this technique the better, as this initial technique acts as fuel for the next. ::* Jokyōki: Kyūshutsu (序曲狂気救出, Prelude to Madness: Deliverance): The second technique derived from the Jokyōki form of Maōkushin. With this technique, Haruki is able to use the bladed portions of his now whip-like zanpakuto in order to form a large black dragon with spikes lining its body. The edges of the spikes have a blue outline as they are constantly absorbing reishi from the surrounding area, much like a Quincy. The true purpose of this technque is for the dragon to eat the manifested spirits of those struck by the previous technique. Upon doing so, the dragon gains access to the abilities held by the zanpakuto of the spirit it devoured. This technique is incredibly dangerous for his opponent in a large conflict as Haruki can gain as many abilities as there are foes. Haruki can then manipulate the dragon in order to use the gathered abilities, although they tend to lose their power as Haruki does not have training in using their skills. [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai:] Not Yet Acheived